And It's a Gun!
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Smart mouths, mixed-up luggage and weapons; that's what you can expect from Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha (also an oblique reference to Jaune and the rest of his team) on vacation. The creatures of Grimm are lucky the Hunters and Huntresses are takin' it easy. A drabble full of fluff, rated teen for a mild case of the swears.


_**A/N: Here's some silly nonsense.**_

* * *

"This is a vacation!" Yang danced around her sister. She warbled, "Leave your suitcase alone and come down with me to the shooting gallery!"

"And target practice is how you want to spend our first night in the capital?" Ruby ignored the order and dug into her open suitcase. Rifling the contents, she searched for a black blouse. "I swear I packed my new shirt." Ruby began to toss clothes out of the suitcase. Some landed on the bed, some on the floor and no less than three pairs of panties sailed onto Yang's head.

"Gross!" Flinging them right back at Ruby, Yang scowled. "Please tell me these were fresh, because I just might show you what I had for lunch."

Ruby's mumbles were inarticulate. She was half in and half out of the luggage while rooting for the shirt she wanted. "I already know because I was there when we ate and you chew with your mouth open, so I pass on you bringing that back up." Ruby spotted the certain black she was searching for and tugged.

The blonde snatched the piece of clothing from her sister. "Lemme see that." Holding it out from her body she looked at the words emblazoned on the front, 'Pyrrha luvs Jaune'. "I knew you were weird, but why would you have - what I seriously hope is a sleep-shirt and not a regular shirt you'd wear in public - with this on it?" Yang held it over her own chest, posing as if she was wearing it.

Ruby kept digging in the suitcase, not paying attention until her loving sister smacked the back of her head. "I'm no weirder than you - I blame dad."

Rubbing the knot rising on her skull, Ruby finally looked up. "What the hell?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'what the hell'?" Yang snorted, "You finally lost all your marbles? You have terrible taste in clothes l'il sis."

Dark hair shook wildly. "This isn't mine. First thing, it's too big," Ruby took it from her sister to examine the garment. "Number two, it's made of the finest grade cotton! Like I can afford that!" The too-long shirt almost tripped Ruby as she held onto it. "And most damning of all," Ruby's eyes sparkled and shone. "Item C, there's a name tag sewn in here that says property of Pyrrha Nikos!"

Yang collapsed and rolled around onto the bed. She was clutching her stomach as she laughed. Long, loud and hearty. "You mean to tell me you couldn't tell that none of these clothes were yours?"

"What? I bought a lot of new things for this trip, and I just thought I didn't remember what I'd gotten!" Ruby sighed and pouted. A minute later, she was giggling. "Pyrrha is gonna flip when she notices her suitcase isn't hers!" Ruby gasped and shot up off the bed, burst through the door and pelted down the corridor.

"Geeze, what got your panties in a bunch?" Yang yelled at her sister, who was already down the hall, and then continued speaking to herself. "It's not like Pyrrha is going to want to wear or be able to wear your pygmy clothes."

Ruby pounded on Pyrrha's hotel room door. "Housekeeping! Anyone there?" She plucked her weapon from under her cape and raised it, ready to strike. The door opened suddenly and she stumbled back with a sickly grin on her lips.

"Ruby! I thought that was your voice, but why would you say you're housekeeping?" Pyrrha looked befuddled. "Is there something wrong?"

"Heh, heh heh." Ruby forced her smile to stay in place. "It's come to my attention that maybe, perhaps, quite possibly our luggage has been mixed up." The 'p' of 'up' popped, Ruby sidled inside the room and craned her head, looking for her suitcase.

"Oh, well that's not a big deal." Pyrrha smoothly stepped to where the piece of luggage had rested completely untouched since her and her team had just arrived. "Where's mine?"

Ruby gasped like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and shutting, no sound escaping.

"I have it!" Came the cheery response from Yang as she pranced into the room. "Where's Jaune ...and the others?" She simpered. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Huh?" Pyrrha lost a little bit of her usual composure. "This hotel only had small rooms, so we're split into two groups. Nora is visiting with the boys right now." She walked to the second bed where the blonde had tossed the suitcase. Bits of clothes stuck out here and there, and the edges gaped.

"Don't tell him, please."

"Don't tell who what?" Yang fluttered her eyelashes, her attitude one hundred percent smug.

"You know." Her flat rejoinder only made Yang giggle.

"I know nothing!" Ruby yelped, "I just need my suitcase!"

"Take it and go."

"I've got my eye on you." Yang backed out of the room. Ruby was already a distant memory, having snatched up her luggage and fleeing like the beasts of Remnant were nipping her heels.

Pyrrha shut the door and shook her head. "That was weird."

* * *

"What's the big deal with your suitcase?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged and looked around the room like an answer would be delivered from heaven. No reprieve. "Well, I've been modifying some of my accessories as weapons."

"That's kinda weird, but shouldn't be a big deal." Yang threw herself down on one of the room's chairs. "Whaddaya make?"

Proud to show off her treasures, Ruby unzipped the case and withdrew a polka-dotted bag. She opened and dumped the contents on the bed. "Everything doubles as a gun!"

Barrettes, a lipstick, comb, hairspray and tampons.

Yang tentatively touched one of the tampons. "I take it back, it is a big deal and you have more issues connecting to reality than I ever suspected."


End file.
